


Twin Vampires and a Dungeon Bat

by UniKitty321



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Fred Weasly - Freeform, George Weasly - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Severus Snape - Freeform, Soulmates, Sub Severus Snape, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKitty321/pseuds/UniKitty321
Summary: Its Umbridge year. The Weasly twins are vampiers and Severus Snape is there soulmate.Warning: implied rape. Mentions of rape and possible suicidle actions and mentions of suicide
Relationships: Severus Snape/Fred Weasley, Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Severus Snape/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	1. 1

The twins watch as the order meeting is dismissed and waits for Snape to walk out. As soon as the twins see the professor walk out they apareate in front of him making him jump back and glare at the twins. "What do you two want?"

"Well professor-"

"We got a little inheritance on our birthday-"

"And we are vampires." The twins take turns saying. 

Severus looks between them noticing they got a little taller than him wondering when that happened. "Ok? Why are you telling me?"

"Because you're our soulmate." They say together. 

Severus blinks. "What?"

"You."

"Are."

"Our."

"Soul."

"Mate." They once again take turns saying. 

"Ha ha very funny." Severys says and goes to walk through the two but they stop him. 

"This isn't a prank professor." Fred says sincerely. 

"We wouldn't joke about this." George adds.

"So you just expect me to believe that you both are my soulmate?" Severus says looking at them in disbelief."

The twins look at eachother then at Severus. "Well. Yeah."

Severus shakes his head and goes to walk away again to be stopped by them. Again. 

"This really isn't a prank professor." George says softly. 

"We really do like you." Fred adds. 

Severus looks at them. "Your not going to stop bothering me until I accept"

"Well."

"You can reject us."

"Though we don't really want that." 

"Yeah well die if you do that."

"Literally." 

Severus looks at them and can tell that they are serious. For once. He sighs looking down. "I guess I accept."

The twins smile and hug him. Severus stiffens resisting the urge to push them away. The twins pull away smiling. 

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Mum should be done with dinner soon."

"Um. Sure i guess." Severus says glancing at the kitchen unsure how Mrs Weasly will feel about him being soulmates to the two devils.

Mrs weasley steps out to tell everyone she is done and sees that hes still there. "Oh are you staying?"

"If that's alright with you." He says glancing at the twins. 

"Oh of course it is dear. Come on there is plenty." She says ushering him and the twins into the dinning room calling for the others to come down.

The twins have Severus sit between them and Severus watches as Black Lupin the rest of the Weaslys Granger and Potter all come in. They all look at Severus wondering why he is there. 

Severus stays quiet letting the others talk. He looks around watching them talk as he picks at his food. The twins look at him then look around.

George looks at Fred who nods and Geotge says. "We have great news." And everyone looks at them carousally. 

"We found our soulmate." Fred announces. 

Severus looks down not really liking everyone looking at him. 

"It's Professor Snape." George coferms. 

"Is this a prank you somehow got professor snape on?" Hermione asks. 

"This is not a prank." Severus says. 

"Yeah we wouldn't joke about who our soulmate is." Fred says.

"Well I'm glad you two found your soulmate." Molly says. 

"You can probably now get away with your pranks and convince him to not have us be in trouble for whatever is going to happen this year." Ron says eating. 

Severus shakes his head rolling his eyes. 

"Aww come on professore." 

"You must be able to let us get away with some stuff."

"I'll think about it." Severus mumbles.

The twins hug him and Severus carefully pushes them away. 

"Are you staying the night Severus?" Mrs Weasly asks. 

"Um." Severus looks at the twins who seem to want him to. "Sure."

After Severus finally takes a few bites of food he asks Mrs. Weasley if she wants any help cleaning up and she says no. 

The twins from seeing he didn't eat much but don't say anything. 

Severus glances at the twins and they take him to their room. He looks around as he follows them. They let him into their room. 

"Um. You can take one of our beds and we can sleep together." George says softly. 

"It's up to you two. I don't have to stay the night." Severus replies.

"Do you not want to?" Fred asks.

"I-i do. I just don't want to inconvenience you two."

"Your not an inconvenience." George says as him and Fred sit on their bed. Severus sitting on the bed across from them.

George looks at Fred and Fred says. "We want you to stay."

Severus nods looking down biting his lip. 

"So tell us about yourself. Did you get into any trouble while in Hogwarts."

"Well. Yeah i. Got caught a few times stealing books from the library. And. For walking around the lake after curfew."

"Wow that's nothing really bad." The twins laugh a little. 

"I got in trouble for duelling but. I didn't start to the fights."

"You duled in school?"

"Four against one…"

"Who?"

"Potter black lupin and pettigrew."

"Really them?"

Severus nods looking down. 

"Were. Were you bullied?" Fred asks.

Severus doesn't answer. "So. You two our my soulmates? How long did you know you were vampires?"

"We always knew we were vampires. Just waiting to be the age we find out soulmate." George explains.

"We were hoping it was you. We even practiced kissing on each other." Fred says smiling. 

"You two never dated hoping I was your soulmate. And did incest stuff."

"Well we never had sex." George says.

"Oh."

"Have you ever been with anyone?" Fred asks. 

Severus shakes his head.

"Not even just for sex?" Fred asks. 

Severus shakes his head. "Not willingly." 

Fred and George look at eachother thinking what they think it means.

Severus looks down. 

"The same four that. Bullied you?"

He sighs. "I don't want to talk about my past."

The twins nod guessing that's as much as hell open up for now. And they start to think of ways to get back at Black and Lupin. 

Fred looks at Severus. "Dad is taking Harry to his trial tomorrow. We can take you out if you'd like."

"Or I can take you two out." 

"You're our submissive. We treat you. Not the other way around." George says firmly

Severus blinks confused as to why he's the submissive. 

"Do you want to?" Fred asks. 

Severus nods. "Y-yeah. Sure."

The twins smile and kisses severus cheeks.


	2. 2

Severus wakes up feeling more warm and safe than he has felt before. He sighs a little wondering why he even hinted to the twins about how he was bullied and raped. How he could open up like that. Even if it was just a crack. 

Though the twins didn't pry and didnt over overreact about it. 

Severus opens his eyes and sees one twin and he looks behind him to see the other twin also cuddling him. Severus looks back at the sleeping twin infront of him remembering how they said he was submissive and how they are taking him out. 

Severus frowns a little not liking the idea of being submissive. Because being submissive means you have no power. That you're weak and need to be taken care of. What if they are putting him in a fake sense of security and then they are going to-

His thoughts are cut short as he feels the twin behind him move. 

Severus closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. 

George woke up feeling Severus start to breath harshly and when he moved to look at him Severus started breathing normally again. "You okay Sevy?" George asks.

"Yeah of course. When did you two get into my bed?" Severus replies looking at him.

George starts to play with Severus hair. "Around midnight. We couldn't sleep. So we decided to cuddle you to see if itd help. And it did."

Severus visibly relaxed at George's soft touches as he played with his hair. 

George smiles happily to see that Severus seems comfortable with them. 

Severus tries to get up but can't due to being held by the twins. 

Fred whines. "Where are you going." 

"To get dressed and brush my hair." Severus replies. 

"But its-" Fred checks the time. "Only seven thirty."

Severus looks at George who just cuddles him. Severus sighs and relaxes in their arms, guessing he won't be able to convince the devil twins to get up. He relaxes more and closes his eyes as one of them starts to play with his hair again.

Fred looks at George smiling. "I thought this would be a lot more difficult."

"Im glad it wasn't." George replies kissing Severus forehead.

Severus looks at him.

George smiles.

"Have you two… drank any. Blood?" Severus asks looking at Fred.

"We haven't." Fred answers.

"Any blood besides mate blood tastes horrid." George says. 

Severus nods a little. "When will you need blood?"

"Well we were going to wait to ask when we knew you were comfortable with us." Fred tells him.

Severus laughed a little. "Yet you get into my bed in the middle of the night and hold me hostage because seven thirty is to early to be up."

The twins blush a little. "Well you're not complaining." They say together.

Severus looks away from them. "That's not my point."

"Well vampires don't need to drink blood often. We can probably go another week without drinking blood."

Severus nods and cuddles to them.

The twins smile down at Severus.

Severus tries to get up again. 

"Noooo cuddle." The twins whine trying to pull him back.

Severus sighs and lets them pull him back wondering why he is just letting them.

The twins smile cuddling to him. "We still have plenty of time before we need to get up." George says. 

"Yeah, relax, enjoy our company." Fred says and kisses his cheek.

Severys blinks and looks at him. "Why do you two keep doing that?"

"Kissing you?" Fred asks.

Sevetus nods. 

"Because that's how you show affection?" Fred answers confused. 

"Do you not want us to?" George asks.

Severus bites his lip. "Um. I. I don't mind…"

The twins both kiss his cheek.

Severus smiles a little.

Fred smiles and plays with his hair. "Your hair is soft."

"Thank you?" Severus says softly.

"You're not used to this kind of attention are you?" George says in a slight teasing tone.

Severus blushes. "Wh-why. would i be…"

George looks at Fred who shrugs. "Well you're cute." They say.

"No, I'm not." Severus says rolling his eyes.

They start to compliment him more and Severus goes to get up again. "No to early." They say and pull him back.

"It's eight."

"Early."

"We've been awake for thirty minutes."

They whine. 

Severus looks at them and decides to stop fighting it and relaxes again wondering why he is being so soft to them instead of fighting them. 

The twins happily hold him playing with his hair. 

"What are we doing later? You two said we are going out." Severus asks.

"We were thinking about going to Digon. Unless you can think of something better." Fred tells him.

"Digon Ally sounds fine." Severus replies.

"Have you ever had a pet?" George asks.

Severus frowns a little. "I had a cat." He mumbles. "She um… died."

"Im sorry." The twins say softly. 

Severus shrugs. 

Fred looks at george. 

George shrugs slightly. "How about we get up. Im sure mum has started breakfast."

Severus nods sitting up and the twins finally let him up. Severus grabs his own clothes and goes to the bathroom and changes slowly buttoning each button thinking about how he is acting with the twins. Wondering why he is so comfortable. It must be the soulmate thing. But why cant he fight it? Does he just deep down want to because he hasnt been around people like this? He sighs finishing and walks out seeing the twins are also done. He silently follows them down to the dining room and sits between them.

Severus stays quiet as everyone talks. The twins keep trying to pull him into conversations but he gives short replies and just takes a few bites of food. 

"Mum we were thinking me Fred and Severus could go to diogon ally. Can we?" George tells Mrs Weasly. 

She looks at Severus who just silently stares at the table. "Yeah sure." She says knowing Severus is a strong wizard and can protect them. 

After they finish the three of them go to digon ally.


	3. 3

Severus follows the twins unsure what to do. He bites his lip looking around.   
The twins look at Severus. "Do you want to get ice cream?"  
"Um. Sure." He mumbles and follows them.  
They take him into the shop. "Chose what ever you want."  
He just gets a scoop of chocolate. The twins get themselves some and they go sit down and eat. Severus eats slowly glancing at the twins now and then unsure what to say. The twins don't really seem to mind the silence just seeming to enjoy his presence.   
Severus soon finishes and the twins do to so they leave and lead him out walking at either side of him.   
Severus relaxes slightly and looks around seeing if there is anything to talk about or to do that is okay with silence and he sees the quidditch store. "maybe you two can get new brooms."   
"We are on our last year of school there is no need to get them now."  
"Yeah we don't plan on making a career of it."  
"Plus we want to spend money on you."   
"You don't have to." Severus mumbles.   
"But we want to." The twins say together.   
"How do you two do that?" Severus asks.   
"Not sure." Fred says glancing at George  
"We are just." George adds shrugging.  
"Good at it." Fred finishes.   
"You two are weird." Severus mumbles.  
"Says the one who looks like a vampire and is mated to two." The twins say jokingly.   
Severus bites his lip knowing they are joking but still feels a little self conscious about that. Do they really think he is weird and is just making it sound like a joke? Are they hinting that they want him to dress different and look different. He then notices that the twins lead him into the book store. "We don't have to come in here if you don't want to." He says hugging himself looking around.   
"As we said Severus we are taking you out." The twins tell him.   
Severus looks around.   
"You can get what ever you want." Fred says.   
"Anything at all." George adds.   
Severus nods a little and slowly walks around. "How do you two have enough money to do this any way?"  
"You'd be surprised how much we make from selling our pranks."  
"And some people pay us to prank other people and teachers."   
Severus nods picking up a book and looking at it. "Of course how else."   
The twins laugh a little. "We are going to open up a joke shop."   
"We will be even better than Zonkos."  
"Id believe it."  
They smile happy that there mate believes that they will be successful.   
Severus looks at them. "Ill get this then we can go some were else." He says and goes to pay but the twins pay for him and lead him out. Severus sighs softly and follows knowing there is no point in arguing about it.   
When they finish looking around they go back to grimuald place.   
"What about vampires do you two even know?" Severus asks as they walk in.   
The twins look at eachother then at severus. "We drink blood and have a soulmate."  
"So nothing besides the obvius." Severus says rolling his eyes.  
"Pretty much."  
Hermione looks up from the home work she is doing. "I told them they should learn about it but they refused saying thats boring."   
"Well yeah."  
"Why would we want to do work."  
"And learn."  
"Over summer."   
Hermione hiffs. "What if you were like a vampire that the muggles think and youd burn and die in the sunlight."  
"Now miss granger we all know vampire sparkle not burn." Severys says and Hermione laughs.  
George looks at fred. "I dont get it."  
"Me eather. Probably a muggle thing."   
"Sounds weird though. Why would vampires sparkle."  
"Dont know sounds gay."  
"We are gay."  
"Shit your right."  
Severus looks at them then goes upstairs to the black library and the twins follow.   
"What you doing sevy."  
"Yeah you have a book."  
"Not about vampires though."  
They sigh. "Your not going to make us study are you." They whine.   
"You need to knwo about your selves. Dont want to accedently kill yourselves do you."  
"Well be fine."  
Severus ignors them grabbing a few books.   
The twins watch him.   
Severis goes to the twins room to read them the twins following behind. And he sits on the bed to read as the twins sit om the other and goes over some more prank plans.   
A while later they notice that severus has fallen asleep the book half read and laying open on his chest. The twins smile soflty and carefully takes the book marking his place and covering him. Then they sit back on there bed going over plans more queitly.   
They start to make a new product glancing at Severus now and then hoping this one doesn't blow up and wake him. Luckily by the time they finished it didn't and it seems to turn out fine. They put it in there trunk and sit on the bed looking at Severus wondering what they should do.  
Severus moves a little in his sleep and the twins smile a little, watching him silently thinking how cute and peacfull he looks.   
The twins silently get into bed with severus and cuddle to him and Severus cuddles back in his sleep.


	4. 4

Severus wakes up warm and calm knowing this time its the twins. He cuddles more to them when he hears a voice.   
"Proffesore? Fred George you awake?"   
Severus looks at Miss Granger unsure how he should feel that she just walked into the room and found him sleeping and cuddling the twins. "Ill wake them." Severus tells her getting up straitning his clothes.   
Heemione nods and walks out.  
Severys summons a cup of water and pours it on them.  
Fred and George jerk awake and look at him. "Rude."  
"Get up its time for dinner." Severus says and walks out the other two following.   
The twins put there arms around Severus who looks at them unsure how to respond. He just relaxes a little biting his lip.   
They sit at the table and Severus stays quiet watching Hermione Ron Harry and the two mutts talk about the trial.   
"I don't understand how your cousin being there was such a big deal. He knows your a wizard hes your family." Remus says.  
Harry shrugs and stabs at his food. "I don't know. I just don't understand why Dumbledore wouldn't talk to me."  
"Hes probably just busy Harry." Hermione tells him.  
Severus sighs rolling his eyes. Stupid old man should just talk to the child instead of keeping secrets. Dumbledore hasn't even told him exactly what it is but Severus did figure out that there is some link between Harry and The Dark Lord. That the dark lord himself doesn't even know about. Yet. But maybe there is a way to prevent that from coming to the dark lords attention. "Potter." Severus says getting pretty much everyone's attention since the entire time Severus has been there he has only actually willingly talked to the twins.   
"yes professor?" Harry asks a little confused and scared.  
"Since that Dark Lord has returned I think you should learn occlumency. One of the things that He is very strong at is getting into ones mind and picking out information to use against someone. So to protect you and basically everyone you care about it would be a great skill to learn."  
"So you want me to learn how to protect my memories and thoughts against the strongest dark wizard alive?" harry says confused as to why Snape would even care about his protection. Last he checked he hates him. Maybe its because he is soulmates to his friends.   
"Well your not just going to learn. Ill teach you." Severus says knowing that Dumbledore would think its a bad idea for him to offer his help. But no one is there to tell the dark lord that he is going to help Harry. Unless He starts to attack Harry soon before he learns to block the spells. Then again he can just tell Him that he is using it to gain information. Then hell need to devise a reason as to why he knows occlumency in the first place.   
"Your going to teach me?"  
"Easer than learning on your own. Then again you'd probably not even know were to find a book on occlumency."  
Harry huffs. "Im sure there is one some were in the library."  
"Hogwarts doesn't have a book on strictly occlumency just two that briefly mentions it."  
Harry sighs. "Why do you even want to teach me that spell?"  
"I told you because the Dark Lord is able to do that extremely well and be able to use it against you."  
"Why teach me though wouldn't you rather teach Fred and George?"  
"Its impossible to read the minds of vampires."  
"I didn't know that." The twins say.   
Severus rolls his eyes. "You would if you'd bother to open up a book."  
They pout.  
Hermione sighs. "I think it'd be a good idea to learn Harry. Its a very difficult thing to block your mind."  
"yes trust Snivilus to look into your memories. For all we know hed take any information he gives to he who must not be named." Sirius says rolling his eyes.  
Severus glares at him. "How many times must I say I am not on his side."  
"Words mean nothing." Remus replies.  
"I have done plenty to show I am not a death eater."   
"Like?" Sirius says smirking.  
"Well. I could have just poisoned your boy friend instead of giving him the potion." Severus says shrugging. "Plus Dumbledore trust me."   
"Dumbledore also hired Lockhart." Ron mumbles.   
"Im amazed you brought him up and not the fact that Quierl had Voldemort on the back of his head, and mad eye moody wasn't mad eye moody." Hermione says shaking her head.  
"All we learned from Lockhart was what he didn't actually do and the other three actually taught us." Ron says defensively.   
"Lockhart was good looking." Hermione retorts.   
"Compared to who mad eye?" George says.   
"Just because some one is vain doesn't mean they are good looking." Fred adds.   
"Says the children who is dating some one who didn't get over there emo faze." Remus says.   
"Im not emo.." Severus mumbles.   
"Sorry goth." Remus says rolling his eyes.   
Severus huffs and rolls his eyes. "Im not goth."  
"By definition you actually are goth. You dress in black, Seem to not like showing emotions, and you stay in the dungeons witch would fit the goth Aesthetic." Hermione says then goes back to reading and eating at the same time.   
Sirius smirks. "You were saying snivy?"  
"Call me snivilus or snivy or any other variation and ill cut your tongue out."   
"Now don't be such a downer you know its only a game." Remus says.   
Severus rolls his eyes and goes back to ignoring everyone and not eating.   
Fred and George look at etch other and smirk. George gets up and goes upstairs leaving Fred and Severus. George takes out there new invention and goes into Sirius and Remus room and hides it beneath the bed. He then goes back down and hears a loud crash from the sitting and runs in to see Severus dueling Remus and Sirius get back up to join.


	5. 5

Fred goes over to George. "I tried to stop them but Severus took my wand."  
George goes over to them and tries to stop them but Severus pushes him away.  
Mrs Weasly then walks in and takes there wands. "You three need to stop acting like children and fighting. You three act worse than mine! So i am keepinh these until he needs ti go back ti teaching." She says and walks awya before Severus can say anything.  
George takes severus sleeve and pulls him upstairs as Fred follows Mrs Weasly to see if he can steal Severus wand back... and maybe Sirius and Remus to.  
"You ok?" Geotge asks sitting on one of the beds as Severus paces.  
Severus rolls his eyes. "Why wouldnt i be?"  
George frowns a little. "Because yoi were dueiling two people at once like it was nothing."  
He shrugs. "Im used to it."  
Fred comes in smiling and hands Severus his wand. "Here you go love." Fred says and Severus takes it confused about being called love.   
Severus sits on the bed frowning. "I cant believe she took my wand like that."   
"I'm sorry love." George says softly.   
Severus looks at him confused.   
"What?" The twins ask at the same time.   
He shakes his head and picks up the vampire book he was reading.   
The twins frown a little and watch him.  
Severus curls up on the bed and reads.   
a few minutes later the twins go to bed.   
Severus stays awake all night unable to go to sleep.   
*  
In the Morning the twins wake up and see that Severus is still reading and sees that severus is done with the one book he was reading and is onto the next one. "Did you sleep?" Fred asks sitting up.   
Severus looks at him and notices the sun is up. "Huh. guess not." he shrugs and goes back to reading.   
"Sev baby that's not healthy." George says and gets up and plops across his lap.   
Severus jumps a little and looks at him. "Yes?"  
"You should at least sleep for a little bit." Fred says and cuddles to his side.  
Severus looks at them.   
George moves and rests his head on his brothers lap and cuddles his twin and Severus. And Fred takes the book. "Sleep a little."  
"Im not tired. Let me change." He says nudging them a little.  
"Sleep first." Fred says nuzzling him.  
"But Im not tired." Severus mumbles.   
Fred starts to play with his hair knowing that it will relax him and will more than likely put him to sleep.   
Severus frowns and cuddles them trying to get up but they hold him still. Severus gives up and relaxs against them slowly falling asleep at the relaxing touches of fred playing with his hair.  
The twins smile watching him sleep.   
"Hes so cute." George says softly.  
Fred nods. "Yeah. Wonder if our prank worked."  
"We will find out when we get up. We should be getting our Hogwarts letters."  
"I bet harry is Prefect this year."  
George nods. "Of course he is hes all the teachers favorite... Besides Sevs..."  
"I want to know what made Severus tell harry he wants to teach him occlamancy."  
"Yeah that was bizzar. Maybe because he knows that we see him as a brother." George suddlnly sits up. "If harry had his mums hair and his fathers eyes hed look like rons tiwns." he says quitly but still shows excitement.   
"Are you thinking what Im thinking brother."   
"Changing his looks?"  
He nods and they carefully get up not waking Severus. 

A little later Severus wakes up without the twins and frown a little. He goes down to the dinning room and sees that everyone is getting ready to eat and the twins appear next to him and he jumps. "Oh hi."   
"Hey sev." They say and they kiss his cheek and go to sit down.  
Severus sits between them and sees another red head. "since when was there another red head?"  
"Your vampires turned my hair red." harry says angerly and looks at them. His eyes still green.   
"We couldn't change his eyes." The twins say together and all.   
Severus stares at harry. "You look like lily..." He mumbles.   
The twins look at Severus then at Harry.   
A owl flies into the room with everyone's Hogwarts letters. They all take theres and Ron looks at Harry surprised. "I got prefect! "He cheers.   
"Me to." Hermione says excited.   
Harry frowns a little. "Oh congratulations."  
"Oh that's perfect ron that's everyone in the family." Mrs Weasly says happily.   
Fred and George frown. "What are we next door neighbors?"   
She waves them off. "You know I love you two."   
They look down as the others talk and Severus can tell Harry and the twins are upset.   
And then the mutts come in clearly angry. They are both covoerd in fluffy pink sparkly stufc from head to toe. "What did you three do!" Siriys said his voice about ten octaves higher.   
"Three?" The twins say.   
"You obvusly got Snivillus imvolved." Remus says his voice only six octaves higher.  
The twins look at eachother. "No."  
"To bad I wasn't." Severus says laughing a little.   
"Fix it!" Sirius says.   
"No." The twins say and go back to eating.   
"Both of you fix it." Mrs Weasly says in her angry mother tone.   
The twins groan rolling there eyes and tells the dogs how to reverse the effects of there prank.   
When everyone finishes eating they get ready to go to Diagon ally to get what the kids need for school. Sirius begs to come saying hell stay in dog form so no one will know its him. In the end Mrs Weasly lets him and they go Sirius happily wagging his tail.


	6. 6

Severus stays near the twins away from Black as they walk through diagon ally. The twins smile and takes his hands ignoring him trying to pull away. He eventually stops and stays close to them not wanying to be near the black dog. 

Srius moves around and runs between him and the twins making severys jump and draw his wand. The twins quickly grab it not wanting him to get into a fight. "No sev."

"Are you afriad of dogs?" Fred asks. 

"No! Why would i be afraid if a dog? Dont be stupid." 

Fred looks at Goerge who shrugs. 

Severus takes them to the robe shop.

"We dont need new robes." They say. 

"Yes you do." Severus says and makes them stand on the stools.

They get sized and buy the robes themselves even though Severus wanted to buy it for them.

When they finish with that and rejoin the group the twins sneak off to the pet store even though they know Severus dosnt want to be left with Sirius.

then a few minutes later them twins go back to the group with a small box with holes in it and give it to Severus.

Severus opens the box confused and sees a black kitten with one yellow-green eye and one blue eye. "Shed so pretty." Severus says picking the kitten up. 

Fred and George smile. "Were glad you like her." 

"Ill name her étrange."

(An - french for strange according to google translate)

"Interesting." Fred says. 

"We like it." George adds

Severus smiles and cuddles the kitten to his chest. 

The twins kiss his cheek and they continue to shop. 

When they get back to Grimuals place Severus quickly takes the kitten upstairs as though he wants to hide ètrange. 

The twins follow and pack there trunks watchung severus play with the kitten. 

Severus looks at them and holds the kitten close. And she meows purring and starts to lick at his neck. 

"We are not going to hurt her Sev."

Severis bites his lip glancing at the small kitten. 

"Why would we get you something, a animal no less just to hurt her?"

He shrugs and pets the kitten as it licks his chin.

"Must think your its mummy." George says and sits at severus feet. 

Severus grins and cuddles it more curling up. 

She meows and curls to his chest. 

Fred and George slolwy cuddle to severus so that way they wont scare him and smile when he lets them. 

Severus relaxs slightly and lets the kitten walk around on the bed and smell the twins. The twins reach out to pet her but Severus stops them. The twins cuddle him confused. "We are not going to hurt her." 

"I know." He mumbles. 

The twins kiss his cheek as ètrange cuddles back to Severus and licks his neck. Severus smiles and lets her. The twins watch smiling thinking that its adorable. 

A little bit later Molly walks in. "Boys its time for dinner."

Severus holds the kitten more to him glaring at Molly. She just walks out and the twins watch as he goes downstairs still holding the kitten. "Do you think his pet he had for school was hurt by some one?" George asks

"Maybe Sirius and James?" Fred says

George shrugs and they go to follow Severus. They sit on either side of him and sees that the kitten is curled up on his lap. 

"So your going to carry that kitten around to now?" Remus says rolling his eyes. 

Severus just glares at him as he pets the kitten. 

"He can do as he wants with the kitten its his." Fred says defensively. 

Remus rolls his eyes, and Sirius says. "He carried the one he had for Hogwarts around to tell it mysteriously disappeared. Bet he used it for potions."

"I did not!" Severus snaps. 

"Oh then what happened to it?" Sirius says. 

Severus rolls his eyes. "I hope you get demon pox."

"What is demon pox?" Harry says. 

"Demon pox on all your houses." Hermione mumbles.

Fred looks at George. "Muggle thing?"

"Probably."

Hermione looks at them in fake surprise. "You two never heard the demon pox song?"

"Demon pox song?" Ron says confused.

"Yeah everyone knows the demon pox song." Severus says rolling his eyes.

"Demon pox isn't even real." Sirius says.

"Yes it is." Severus and Hermione said. 

"All of you eat. No more talk about demon pox or about Severus' pets." Molly says in her mother tone.

Severus smiles as Hermione laughs quietly to herself as they eat.


End file.
